bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Arrancar109
Welcome ]] Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 02:59, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Re: DVD Basically it would be formatted with a wikipedia style dvd chart (here's a link for reference http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Bones_episodes#DVD_releases). Then I would title each dvd volume by the numbers given by viz (example, 12 The Rescue) and DVD Box sets by titles given by viz(except for the 5th anniversary anime dvd collection released only in Japan). For example Season 1 is called the substitute and contains uncut episodes #1-20, two bilingual(English and Japanese)stereo tracks and english subtitles, clean ending, Production Art, Behind the scenes of BLEACH, and run time approx. 500 minutes The movies and individual disks, and special editions would follow a similar format. Also different editions of box sets(viz sometimes sells deluxe editions, in the season 3 deluxe boxset you got a replica of hollow Ichigo's mask forming, a poster(this comes in the standard edition as well) and two postcards featuring Ichigo and Toshiro). I could give more details but I would be going all night. But for the long of the short of it each section would contain the title of the product and all the episodes included, release dates, and extra features and specials. Hope this helps clear things up, --Lemursrule 05:02, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Blogs I think its obvious that these blogs are getting out of hand. At first it was the Forums but now the new thing is the blogs. It wouldn't be an issue if there wasn't so much emphasize on only being on the site to engage in blog stuff. No one is actually editing and most of the users that over abuse the blogs dont do any actual editing on the site. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:19, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the intrusion but I saw this and could not help but comment. A blog is a place where people can share their ideas. If a person only wants to participate in blogs, so be it. We have a good time. As you see, I still edit articles and make proper revisions. You need to give us a place to interact. We are having a good time on the blogs and it is what is currently keeping me on the site. If a person chooses to only participate in the blogs, so be it. They are not hurting the site by doing so. We are not hurting you, nor the site so please leave us be--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:26, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm in agreement with Godisme on this one. GinIchimaru 02:27, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Pages Im not sure if your aware but I put together two new pages for translation and grammar. TO help the site so that people who excel at grammar can have an ordered way of staying on top of the much needed grammar work on the site. The translation page is obviously for those with skill in translation instead of having the discussions all over the place and on pages that can support it they now how their own page to do bring up translation issues. so the pages check the Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and then the respective Translation Corner and Grammar Corner pages. If there is anything you want to add or change. But let me know what you think.[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 19:49, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Who is this I think this is on bleach but what person puts their sword in mid air, let's go of it and spins it in the air to activate it Profile Picture Oh my bad!!! Duly noted!!! Sorry!! :D SunXia 09:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Oops I unwittingly created a redirect page to Renji Abarai#Zanpakutō calld Hihō Zabimaru. [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 15:48, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Your User Page Arrancar109 Admin guy, a vandal named LuVgAaRa attacked your user page, he/she wiped off the favorite character info for Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk and Hollow Ichigo. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 17:59, April 9, 2010 (UTC) No problem, lots of users have trouble with vandals, if I find any of them i'll make sure to mention it to you or another Admin. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) Passing it on Sorry to bother you but everytime I try give this user a message it says that the site is having difficulties and cannot load this page and whatnot so if it isn't to much trouble could you mention to User:MercifulAssassin that he/she should ask on the article talk page if it's okay to add an image before doing so. if you can't I'll try it again later. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 00:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandal I can see you're already aware of V N C messing with the status on Starrk and Harribel's pages, just saying since I'm an Admin on a couple other sites and I need to know the rules, would this be punished by blocking or should the pages be protected temporarily?. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) 01:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC) I took care of him. He is new and did not seem to know the rules. I told him to not undo an edit made by an admin unless speaking with them first and that starrk and harribel ARE dead. Let him off with a warning.--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 01:44, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks, I'm a newbie admin compared to most and I don't understand the job very well, so it helps when you mention how to deal with vandals and such. --[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']] (Talk) IRC Chat Room: Yea or Nay? What do you think about creating a chat room on IRC for discussions, questions, debates, and friendly banter? I'd love to discuss this topic in depth with you or anyone else that's interested. Please let me know what you think! ^_^ AnimeGeek7 03:43, April 12, 2010 (UTC) New OP and ED AMAZING! If you have not watched then you must. Also the censoring on Harribel was acceptable, it actually looked normal, It was how I imagined it would look. Plus Chad as Rocky, Nel, Hiyori, Mashiro, the little rascals, Tosen as Michael Jackson, and more. ED big shout out to American pop culture. --Lemursrule 22:09, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey Arrancar, Yyp told me it'd be best to check with you if this signature was okay. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)| 02:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Is this better? --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 05:17, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Pics There seems to be a considerable issue with these pics that we should have a policy for. The intro pics shouldn't be admissible. Im not entirely sure whats wrong with waiting for the actual episode to depict the scene that users find it necessary to rush the process. It doesn't do anything but clutter the sight with more pictures and the intro pics will likely end up being replaced anyway as they aren't entirely accurate to what is portrayed in the story line. They should only be usable on a users page if not then they are deleted just as any other pic not in use. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 09:21, April 16, 2010 (UTC) How about adding this to the "Using Images" section of the Image Policy: *"Only images from official sources, such as the manga, anime and databooks, may be used in the articles. Images from the opening and closing credits of the anime may not be used in the articles (his is because of differences in the art style, as well as inaccuracies and discrepancies in the portrayal of certain characters and/or scenes)." Might be worth adding a list of what is expected of profile pictures too. Also, it's been asked on Bleach Wiki talk:Featured Picture if the pictures from the intro would be allowed for the feat. picture vote. There's nothing in the rules about it, other than they must come from the manga or anime. I don't really mind either way. There are good pics in it, even if they have problems that rules them out of being used on the articles. If we allow them, it should only be for this month though, or else people will be putting the same images up every month until the anime gets to that point in the story. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 11:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) What's up? Why did you change the Harribel thing back about her censorship. If you look at the pictures like I stated in the summary, her jacket is the same length in both pictures. The wind or however the jacket 'flow' was drawn just makes it look otherwise. Look where the bottom corner of the jacket is, and where it cuts across behind her back same length. Telling people that it was extended is wrong. The only thing added for censorship was the bottom of the mask extending to cover the bottom of her breasts. The black stripe is just a design addition. TehStrikez 15:00, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Old Character Infobox Problem I added the html code like that guy did to get the capital letters for male/female. I can't think of any other way of fixing it. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 08:36, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Isshin/Aizen Zanpakuto I had just noticed that the guard on Isshin's zanpakuto is similar to that of Aizen's Kyoka Suigetsu, I was just wonder if you might think that a mere coincidence or that it may have a symbolic meaning, as Aizen had stated that he did know alot about Ichigo and this may represent some form of lineage between the two?NeroDynamic 04:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) 'sup Hello :) (I'm posting it here because, well, you were one of the first member I saw on the wikia and that stuff ~) I know that I'm not active and it's due to some RL problems/busyness. Tough I sometime jump here to see what's going on. I'm quite happy to see that the wiki evolved so nicely and that "we" even managed to get more than 1k articles. So, just posting here to tell ya that I'm still around(So egoist :D) and that I'm impressed by the quality of the work you(&otheradmins/community) have done during the time I wasn't around. To end that, Thanks for taking care of teh wikia :) Titles sorry I got your message just after moving a second page. I'll disscus it first next time. Moving Ishida V Cirucci... Hey. I saw your correspondence with Kiisama (I'm in the middle of editing the article for the fight project) and I have to say I think the move was not necessary. There are many fights in which there are multiple participants, but the fight is mamed after the two or three main combatants. I think the page should be moved back, especially because the move could be significant to many other fights. For example Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Luppi should be changed to Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Luppi [[User:Weedefinition|'Weedefinition']] [[User talk:Weedefinition |'(Talk)']] 07:35, April 19, 2010 (UTC) I listed them as being there but they did nothing in that fight and it wasn't essentially about them. As Weedefinition said of the issue with why it can't change I agree and there is a issue of space a relevance in the fight. They didn't use any attacks that we can even issue. Those who don't use actual attacks or use very little should only be listed once. I also don't particular care for work I put alot of time and thought into being summarily disregarded. The original way is fine. There was no discussion about it and I most likely wouldn't agree if there was one. It messes up other pages and takes more time to fix when others who weren't even involved in the project seem to to just do what they want such as that particular user did, as i notice you told them more than once. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:26, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Source Oh, I see!!! thank you for the help. So if I go to... let's say Barnes & Noble I should be able to find them? KidRah 18:41, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Re: Featured Article Chad and Renji are already on the list. I didn't add Orihime as she barely appeared in this weeks episode, and her article needs referencing/cleaning badly. Rukia's article is also in desperate need of an overhaul & referencing. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 20:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) hi im new. i my name is tigerman anyway as i said im new and i recewntly added a qoute to the sajin komumora page in which captain sajin is qouted as saying to hirako shinji in ch. 367:page 04 that: i join my blade with yours Masked Visitor. and i found this particular qoute cool. howver when i tried to add it to the reference part i didnt know how to do it so could u plse do it for me. p.s. thje chapter name is called: my enemy is your enemy. he is qouted as saying that in the bottom most left handed panel on www. onemanga.com. here is a link for your convenience: http://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/367/04/ Tigerman123 02:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Gin vs. Ichigo pic Hey, I have a bigger version of the file all ready but unfortunately when I went to upload it, I accidentally uploaded the unedited page. Now I have having a strange problem where I can't upload another file without Bleach wiki dying on me. So I have uploaded the file else where, http://pics.livejournal.com/tinni/pic/000aged0 do you mind saving image from that location and uploading it? Thanks. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:25, April 22, 2010 (UTC) i have a ? yesterday i added a qoute on the sajin koumomora page and today when i checked back it waqsnt there. y the qoute is as follows. in chapter 367 page 04 when shinji goes to attack aizen sajin tells him: "i join my blade with yours masked visitor." i found this a pretty cool qoute. and it was said by sajin himself. so y has it been deleted am i not senior enough to edit pages or what. cuz if this is going to happen often that whenever i edit or add something on a page then i might as well not put anything anywhere. Yammy Hey, I just changed Yammy vs. Urahara's fight page and then saw your post on minato's page. Is it alright if I leave it to the way I changed it or do you want it to say 10th espada again?--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 02:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:Yammy Its true that I could've waited a bit longer before acting on the change. I figured that with the evidence that was presented that u guys would agree, and according to ur comment, u do at the very least. I don't kno how long u have been on, but Salubri has been on for a couple of hours. He did not voice any opinion so I figured he did not care. Tinni, Godisme & Ginichimaru all said they agreed. With no opposition I went ahead and took care of it. Srry. As for the move?? Are u referring to me moving the Translation corners Archive? If not then I don't kno what u mean, cause I didn't move Yammys page. I only moved the Archive, a page I created, cause the URL was wrong. A mistake I made cause I have never Archived a page before. I've only ever archived talkpages. I haven't seen a page moved since I've been back, tho I won't pretend that I have been as vigilant as I once was. If users moving pages has become a problem, then I recommend we make it a rule that if broken, then the user is banned. I can't recall off of the top of my head, but I don't kno of any rule against moving pages set in any Policy, tho I do believe it is discouraged in the MoS, which I have to re-read due to new updates. Maybe a strict warning can be programmed in the welcome message, I'll let u guys decide. Still, other users moving pages is not my fault. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 02:27, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh. OK then. Yeah, I rushed the change and I can understand y u reacted the way u did. I'm going to re-read the policies latr tonight. Srry bout the misunderstanding. I usually try not to assume what u Admins will say or think, and we still don't kno what Yyp thinks. tho my intuition paid off this time, it might not always, and if memory serves it hasn't always. I only brought up the move thing cause I thought it was a problem while I was away, and I'm glad to hear that it wasn't. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 03:03, April 25, 2010 (UTC) User: JULEZ Can you ban this guy. All of his edits are pure spam and after I gave him several warnings he proceeded to edit my talk page trying to make it look like Minato called me a "poopyhead" and then did the same thing on the page he has been trying to edit--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:10, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Oh nice--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:13, April 25, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome. Just trying to do my part around the site--[[User:Godisme|'Godisme']] (Talk) 03:21, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Arrancar Template Hey Arrancar109. I have been surfing the site and just noticed that a large number of Arrancars have not had their template updated. While looking around I noticed that pretty much only the Espada have the new template. Is their template only for the Espada and if so is Salubri working on templates for the Fraccion and Numeros? [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:09, April 25, 2010 (UTC) OK then. I was just wondering if u guys were still working on them and if u needed help. [[User:Minato88|'Minato']](Talk) 20:23, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Zanjutsu for Arrancar. " Back during the Soul Society arc, Aizen stated the 4 forms of Shinigami combat, which are Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Kido, and Hoho (AKA, Flash Steps/Shunpo)" I know about all of this; but if this is true; then why is Zanjutsu listed under a strength for Arrancar (which was caused the whole Hakuda for Arrancar post)? Captain Brooks 07:37, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Profile Pic changes I'm not implying that I think they need changing, I'm simply giving possibilites. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 19:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure, I haven't noticed any good quality, close up, daytime, face-to-the-camera shots, but maybe I'll come across something. --|[[User:WhiteArmor|'WhiteArmor']]|(Talk)|-- 00:09, April 28, 2010 (UTC)